Neo Bowser City
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Neo Bowser City if futuristic, it's rainy, it's full of twists and turns, and furthermore, it belongs to the King of the Koopas. Can you master the treacherous metropolis, or will you spin out?
1. Neo Bowser City

Neo Bowser City was always dark, gloomy, and rainy. But mostly neon lit. Especially rainy, because the city of the future was always full of rain.

Boy, did it sure love to rain. Because it coincidentally always rained when races would occur on the racecourse. Some of the racers didn't mind, a hell couple of racers loved it. But others found it to be quite a nuisance... and for good reason. Because if you weren't careful... the rain could mess you up big time. It just never stops raining, I tell you hwut.

"See you, losers!" Taunted the King of the Koopas himself, King Bowser Koopa, as he lead the way of the race, being in his Koopa Klown Kar.

Behind him was Dry Bowser on the Bone Rattler bike, with Bowser Junior riding in the Junior Clown Car, and the Koopalings riding in different vehicles each, with there being a male lightweight Mii and a female middleweight Mii, both of them riding Wiggler ATVs.

"Why the hell do we always end up racing here?" Dry Bowser asked while brushing back his red hair as he turned to Bowser Jr., the two trying to catch up to Bowser.

"Because my dad put a lot of fortune into this city, and he wants to make good use of it!" Bowser Jr. laughed as he chucked some Mecha Koopas at the other racers, pulling down his white bandana. "I can't blame him. It's the long term plan you have to think!"

The female Mii then gained a Lightning power up from the colorful item box, activating it as lightning zapped the other eleven racers, shrinking them as she zipped by. Dry Bowser and Bowser Jr. pulled away from each other so that they wouldn't get squashed together, with Koopa Troopas and other variants of the Koopa Troop cheering on all the racers, mostly those of the Koopa variety.


	2. Bowser Challenges Captain Falcon

"You wanna go race?" Captain Falcon asked Bowser as the F-ZERO racer pulled up in his Blue Falcon vehicle, with the two near the red bridge.

Smirking, Bowser folded his arms together, looking at the pilot closely. "200cc, Blue Falcon?"

"You read my mind." Captain Falcon stated with a cocky grin, chuckling somewhat.

Bowser nodded, pulling up a Blue Falcon vehicle out of nowhere as he got into it, with the two racers heading towards the starting line to properly get a race started. Lakitu came down from the stormy skies above, starting the race as Bowser and Captain Falcon blasted down the path, with Dry Bowser and Bowser Junior watching the race from footage on a television inside one of the restaurants populating the city.

"Looks like your old man is challenging Douglas to a race," Dry Bowser remarked as he munched on some french fries.

Bowser Jr. nodded as he was munching on some warm, soft biscuits. "Yeah. Although I bet my dad could maneuver better than that F-ZERO has been can."

Dry Bowser looked back at the TV, to see Bowser being pushed off the road as Captain Falcon was taking advantage of the curvy roads, easily leaving the Koopa King behind.

"...I wouldn't be so sure," Dry Bowser told Bowser Jr. as he took a sip of his hot coffee, with Bowser Jr. dropping his jaw in disbelief as he couldn't believe his dad was doing terrible on his own course.

* * *

Dry Bowser was planting several ribbons in the colorful Ribbon Road race course as he turned his head to see the seven Koopalings firing Koopa shells at each other in their different colored Koopa Klown Kars, with a warp portal opening before them as they all got sucked into it, transporting them to Neo Bowser City. Dry Bowser shrugged as he kept placing different colored ribbons around the toy themed race track, while in the rainy Neo Bowser City, the Koopalings were still firing shells at each other in the drenching rain. Bowser and Bowser Junior, who were racing in Airship vehicles, both turned around to see this.

"Dad, why are these guys so bizarre?" Bowser Jr. asked as he lowered his white bandana, looking concerned.

Bowser shook his head as he watched a winged spiny blue shell pop up and blast all seven Koopalings into the air, shrugging as he and Junior began zipping onto the big red bridge, the various Koopa Troopas cheering on them. "I don't know. I just found them all together one day, and I decided to take them in. There's always some room in my army..."

"You always say that," Dry Bowser pointed out as he was putting new panels into one of the electronic signs by the bridge, watching the reptiles all drive by and head towards the curvy section of the track.


	3. Thwomps Chase Shulk

Neo Bowser City was still raining as Dry Bowser was having some corn flakes, seeing Shulk run down the streets as he screamed, being chased by several angry Thwomps.

"Aiyah! Help me, DB!" Shulk exclaimed as he tried slashing against the blue square Thwomps with his Monado sword, but couldn't chip them. "I'm really feeling their anger, and I don't like it! These chumps won't leave me alone!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he turned to the Hom, placing his boney hands on the boy's shoulders after placing down his cereal on a wooden crate. "Did you try hitting them from behind?"

"...no." Shulk remarked as he began sweating, taking glances back as his panting got louder.

"Then I suggest you run." Dry Bowser stated as he grabbed his corn flakes and began munching on it again.

Looking up, Shulk screamed as he dashed off, the Thwomps hovering above Dry Bowser as the chase kept on occurring.


	4. Darth Vader Tours The City

Darth Vader was at the Neo Bowser City, taking a good look of the futuristic city from his personal TIE Fighter as he watched the many racers zipping through it. The constant rain that was always present in the metropolis whenever a race occurred seemed to have no effect on his TIE Fighter, which would make sense given how many customization perks it received to resist any weather, regardless of the location.

"This place is like a lower rent Coruscant." Darth Vader reported as he shook his head, going in between the cracks that were in the middle of the skyscrapers, noticing the giant red bridge. "I bet Lord Palpatine would do a good job of remodeling this dump of a city."

"Hmmm..." Dry Bowser remarked as he was doing some painting on a random skyscraper in the city with Bowser Junior and a couple of different Koopas, glancing occasionally to see Darth Vader's TIE fighter flying right by them.

"What's troubling you, bonehead?' Bowser Jr. asked as he was using his Gadd Paintbrush to paint the tower. "You seem conflicted."

"...I have no clue what would bring Darth Vader all the way out here." Dry Bowser remarked as he went back to painting, just shaking his head.


	5. Chargin' Chuck Is Annoying

Dry Bowser ran through Neo Bowser City, chasing after the pesky Chargin' Chuck that broke through him earlier as he was not only chucking some of his dusty old bones at the Koopa Football Player, but also trying to zap him with lightning, a feat he obviously wasn't doing well as the Chargin' Chuck managed to avoid him easily, who was chucking footballs in response to the bones as a way to counter them easily.

"Damn it! Get over here!" Dry Bowser snapped as he was really not enjoying this, losing some of his fragile bones in the process. "Stupid sports playing turtle! You don't even charge yourself up with power!"

The Chargin' Chuck turned around and tossed a baseball at Dry Bowser, hitting him right in the head as he kept running away, with Dry Bowser determined to destroy him as the two reptiles went through the rainy metropolis, somehow avoiding getting squashed by the various Dry Bowsers racing in different karts, bikes, and ATVs.

"...meh. He'll be fine." Bowser and Bowser Jr. stated in unison as the two noticed this occurring from one of the skyscrapers overlooking the rainy, gritty city, the two of them having a practice Smash Bros match against each other.


	6. Speeding Speedsters

Dry Bowser was placing some new paint on the rusty old buildings surrounding the city race track, with several of the racers going so fast, they caused the buckets of paint to drop. Dry Bowser growled as he squinted his eyes, glancing up at the racers that went by.

"Damn kids..." Dry Bowser remarked as he shook his head in disappointment, going back to painting as he sighed, shaking his head. "Why do I bother sometimes...?"

* * *

"Hey... you think anyone's speeding here?" Goomboss asked King Bob-omb as they were patrolling the city.

"Well of course, who wouldn't be in this dreadful city-" King Bob-omb could not finish his statement due to Bowser Jr. speeding past him and Goomboss, with the young reptile riding his fast Junior Clown Car as he was chasing after Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Well there's a speeder right there!" Goomboss exclaimed as he and King Bob-omb prepared to join in on the chase, only to be flattened by a speeding stampede of various Smash Run enemies, flattening the two cops greatly.

* * *

"You know what I don't like about this course?" A red Shy Guy asked a red shelled Lakitu as the two drones were racing on the rainy streets of the wet city with their Wiggler ATVs.

"What? That it's too slippery?" The Lakitu continued the sentence as both of the lightweight enemies couldn't control their Wiggler themed vehicles, causing them both to fall off the edge right after leaving the turning red bridge.


	7. Bowser Dominates the Neo City

"Gwa ha ha!" King Bowser Koopa laughed as he was driving around in his Koopa Klown Kar, bashing all the others off the wet road. "The King of the Koopas is on the road! Watch out for me!"

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people want to 'wash' out for you, big guy." Luigi stated as he was trying to fix the pipes on the sides of the street, with Bowser running over a puddle, soaking him.

"Nice one, papa!" Laughed Bowser Junior eagerly as he flew behind Bowser in his Junior Klown Kar.

"Mamma mia!" Mario screamed as Bowser ran over him, the plumber trying to chase after Kamek, who took Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad.

"Mario! Help us!" Peach and Toad exclaimed as they tried struggling, but just couldn't from Kamek's magic grasp.

"You know, I wonder why we're here." Toadette remarked as she was having popcorn with Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Birdo, and Dry Bowser, with Petey Piranha splashing brown goop onto the road to mess up the racers.

"Let's be honest... there's not much for us to cover here." Dry Bowser pointed out, with lightning flashing as thunder boomed, causing the rain to pour harder onto the race course.


	8. Dropped Into A Renegade

Dry Bowser was racing around the constantly rainy Neo Bowser City on his cool Bone Rattler ATV, only for the skeletal reptile to suddenly fall through the wet road, with parts of it having been broken apart.

"Wow dad, did you see that!?" Bowser Junior exclaimed to his father as both Koopas were racing around in their Koopa Klown cars, zipping past the hole that their skeletal relative fell down in.

"Indeed I have, junior!" Bowser laughed as he breathed fire on the Inklings that were ahead of them, popping their different colored balloons as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Wonder where he'll turn up..."

"...this is not what I had in mind." Dry Bowser grumbled as he found himself to be in the Ribbon Road, with there being a Renegade Roundup going on as the coppers swerved around the reptilian skeleton, focusing on getting the other robbers who were chucking all sorts of items back in a vain attempt to get away.

"You'll never take me alive!" Pikachu exclaimed from the top of his Wiggler ATV as he then used Thunder on himself, shocking the coppers approaching him as his electrical attack caused the piranha plants to wither and disappear, letting the yellow colored electric mouse Pokemon to dash away.

* * *

"Man, this is fantastic!" Lemmy Koopa exclaimed as he was selling tires at the bright and colorful Ribbon Road, making a fortune on his fortunate wheels as he was polishing a pair of red colored, white spotted mushroom wheels. "With all these coins, I'll be able to-"

Suddenly a spiny winged blue shell popped up and erupted right into Lemmy, due to it being knocked away from first place by a super horn, with it being a strong impact that caused a rift through the space time continuum to open and drop the Koopaling into the rainy streets of Neo Bowser City, where he was accidentally flattened by Bowser Junior in his Junior Klown Kar, who had no idea that it was Lemmy he had just ran over.

"Huh? What the...?" Bowser Jr. exclaimed, for he felt the bumpy impact and just shrugged. "Must have been another rat, I guess."

* * *

It was a calm day in the DK Jungle, and not much was going on... except for Donkey Kong and Dry Bowser challenging each other to a tennis match as several animated tikis were watching them.

"Come on, is this the best you could do?" Donkey Kong joked as he chucked his tennis racket into the air.

Dry Bowser growled as he hit the fuzzy green tennis ball on the wooden tennis court, only for him and Donkey Kong to suddenly collapse as the wooden floor beneath them collapsed, a portal sucking them in as they fell into the top of a soaked skyscraper overlooking the Neo Bowser City, the two heavyweight characters getting up and looking at each other.

"Well, that happened," Dry Bowser commented as he felt his bones get soaked, noticing DK shaking the constant pouring rain off his fur. "Do you want to resume our tennis match, or try to get out of here?"

Before Donkey Kong could comment, there was a barrage of tennis balls falling from the warp onto them, with the fuzzy green balls eventually falling off the skyscraper due to the rain moving them, causing them to fall into the wet gorges surrounding the watery roads.


End file.
